Ralle
This is the page for Ralle Stonefeather, a self-taught mage with an interest in alchemy and a terrible secret. With the same quality you'll come to expect from the makers of Jhundormi! =Stats= Age: 27 Height: 5'6" Weight: 142lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Colo'''r: Black '''Birthplace: Goldshire Likes: Sneaking, Learning, Magic Dislikes: Crowds, Men, Physical contact Known Family: None Known Aliases: '''Stonefeather, Ironfeather '''General Personality: Tactless, generally asking extremely prying questions about people's sex life, and posing hypothetical situations. Hypocritical since she typically shifts the topic when asked her own questions. When not pestering people with highly inappropriate questions, she is observing the interactions of people around her. Almost completely and brutally honest, the only lies she tells are about herself. She tends to slip into medical terminology when nervous. She prefers comfort and function over aesthetics, often wearing robes styled after typical druid garb. Noteable Accomplishments: Is a certified Alliance Trauma Surgeon and honorary member of the Cenarion Circle. Owns a cloak made from Onyxia's own scales. Sexuality: Asexual - Her incessant sexuality questions are either her way of getting to know a person, or proving dominance. =History= This is the known history of Ralle Stonefeather. Most of this is here for my own reference, which makes the majority of this OOC knowledge. The First War and the Razing of Stormwind Ralle Stonefeather has lived a life of misery, and it shows. Born in Stormwind, she was abandoned on the orphanage's doorstep, with nothing to remember her parents by. As she grew, she became quite a handful for the staff, often running off to hide in libraries from whoever came to find her. Once she was taught how to read, she turned to the books that she hid within. Eventually, her caretakers would learn to just leave her in the library, since she was always on her best behavior there, and didn't pester the librarians. At the age of eight, Stormwind was razed. She fled to the kingdom of Lordaeron, where she was eventually adopted by a particularly cruel nobleman who completely ignored the girl when he wasn't abusing her in every way imaginable. A Relatively Monotonous Life As the years passed, Ralle simply endured the abuse heaped on her. On the occasions that her adoptive father wasn't paying attention to her, she would retreat to the libraries where she would study whatever bit of lore she happened upon, picking up knowledge of various subjects such as astronomy, herbalism, magical theory, anatomy, medicine, and a smattering of history. When she wasn't reading in the library, she was practicing spells there in secret or putting her hiding skills to the test by hiding from the servants sent to bring her back to the monster that adopted her. The Third War and the Worgen Near the time the Third War rolled around, Ralle was casting with the skill of a first-year apprentice, though she had been studying for five years. Ralle's father had begun to send servants with sharper eyes, and even sometimes with magical aid to retrieve her, eventually growing tired of that and simply cutting off Ralle's access to the libraries. He moved Ralle to a cabin on the outskirts of Pyrewood Village, where he would keep her under lock and key for days on end, beating and torturing her whenever he felt the urge - which was quite often. If she tried to escape, the beatings would only get worse for her. This continued for three years before she finally snapped and set fire to her captor, fleeing back to Elwynn, where she would take up residence in the forests on her own, living somewhat comfortably thanks to the knowledge picked up during her interludes in the libraries. She didn't escape alone, however. An escaped experiment of Arugal's had followed her to the south, eventually finding the young woman as a scared creature that wanted nothing to do with him. However, he was the persistent sort and tried to woo Ralle with gifts of succulent meat and fresh fish, filling in for her inexperience with hunting. Eventually the two became close, their relationship blossoming into something like love before Ralle's happiness was shattered. Arugal's experiment was afflicted with the Worgen curse and passed it on to Ralle the very night that she was ready to commit to a physical relationship. Being forced to kill her lover was the final straw. The event sent Ralle into a deep depression, during which she would formulate the means with which she would end her life. Still being somewhat youthful-minded, she opted for extreme symbolism in her death, a mixture of Wolfsbane hemlock and truesilver sand on the night of a full moon. These factors combined to produce a rather miraculous sort of luck which would lead to the beginning of a sort of treatment for the worgen curse. Current Events Ralle is still testing her treatment by seeking out sources of stress and fear, while also testing her own limits to see how far she is willing to rejoin society. She currently has plans to investigate rumors of a Worgenism outbreak in Silverpine and hopefully perfect her treatment, turning it into an actual cure, a task which would realistically take many years to reach fruition. The time she isn't spending researching her cure or hanging out with her very few friends is spent in the so far fruitless search of a druid who would be willing to teach her the druidic arts. She hopes that, since druids are adept at changing their shape and presumably controlling their feral side, those same disciplines could be applied to her Worgenism. After the Cataclysm Ralle will be spending a lot of time around Silverpine and the Greymane Wall during the five years leading up to the Cataclysm. When the Forsaken attack the Gilneans, Ralle will be caught between the two forces and discover that her Worgenism doesn't have to be a curse after all. However, she will still be self-conscious about it and likely will remain in her human form the majority of the time. =Experiments in Alchemy= Ralle has been quite active in the field of alchemical research, even incorporating magical energies and merging minerals with herbs. Through this, she was able to develop a number of customized potions and unique herbs. Ethersight Potion This is essentially a combination potion that allows one to detect the presence of demons, undead, and the invisible. It has the appearance of a sickly orange liquid, and has greatly limited duration unless applied directly to the eyes. Prolonged usage will gradually dye the user's eyes and could lead to temporary blindness which persists until the user's eyes have had time to recover. Embroidered Monkshood A magically-bred strain of the very herb that Ralle attempted to end her life with. It has the appearance of wolfsbane hemlock with veins of truesilver growing through the leaves as part of the plant. The presence of truesilver seems to enhance the anti-worgenism properties of the herb though that could be a result of the placebo effect. Trueshape Ointment This is an ointment which, when applied directly to the skin, interferes with polymorph spells. It appears as a clear, light blue gel and prolonged usage will lead to discoloration of the skin, discomfort, and diminished effect. =Experiments in Magic= Thanks to Ralle's expermentation with magical spells, she has developed alternate versions of the usual mage spells. The utility and efficiency of these spells tend to be different than the usual. Cone of Icicles This is a spell similar in effect to the traditional Cone of Cold spell. However, instead of a simple blast of supercooled air, Ralle launches a wave of tiny ice shards. This spell will only come out when she is cornered, however. Fractal Orb This is essentially the Diablo 2 Sorceress spell "Frozen Orb". However, the icicles launched by the main sphere break down into smaller and smaller shards until they're small enough to melt instantly. This spell, like the previous, only comes out when Ralle is cornered, with the additional that she is vastly outnumbered as well. Lingering Frost Nova This is the traditional Frost Nova spell, with an additional effect emulating that of a hunter's Frost Trap, which leaves a patch of frost that slows movement speed. Ritual of Rebirth Actually a ritual that Ralle learned in her recent trip to the Plaguelands. This ritual calls for an item representing one's previous life, as well as the lingering soul of that person. Once these items are taken within a certain proximity of the intended target, that person's soul and body will merge once more into that person's mortal form. The primary difficulty of this ritual lies in finding the object that perfectly represents their life.